The present invention relates to a method and a reagent for testing multiple organ failure in systemic inflammatory response syndrome (SIRS).
SIRS is a syndrome in which the immune system is nonspecifically activated without a specific target in response to invasion to a living body and thus control of cytokine production becomes impossible to cause severe multiple organ failure, in contrast to systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) and graft versus host disease (GVHD) in which cytokine levels increase in response to a specific antigen (an autoantigen such as double strand DNA in SLE and an alloantigen in GVHD) to cause inflammation (Bone RC, Crit Care Med 24: 1125–1128, 1996; Davies M G. Et al., Br J Surgery 84: 920–935, 1997).
SIRS includes hemophagocytic syndrome (HPS), septicemia, severe pancreatitis such as acute pancreatitis, postoperative organ disorder, is observed in ICU patients in most cases, and is a syndrome of which prognosis is difficult.
As for an index of multiple organ failure, judgment has been made by scoring physical signs such as body temperature, respiratory frequence, blood gas and heart rate. However, the judgment is considered to be poor in objectivity.